Un aullido en el bosque prohibido
by Wen-chan
Summary: He aquí un fic de los Merodeadores... Y aviso... es un SLASH o YAOI relación entre hombres. Y este en especial es un SiriusRemus... Si os gusta esta pareja... o sentís curiosidad simplemente haced click y leer
1. El expreso de Howarts

Antes de nada decir que los personajes no me pertenecen... pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este es mi primer fic de relaciones homosexuales y de Harry Potter... espero que os guste... espero vuestras opiniones

* * *

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

_**Capítulo 1: El expreso de Howarts**_

Vale… se supone que es aquí… estoy en la estación 9 y ¾… aunque… ¡Por Merlín que hace ese niño queriendo estamparse contra el muro de roca!... ha desaparecido… y… ¿eso no es una lechuza en una jaula?... ese chico hace lo mismo que el otro y también desaparece… de acuerdo… probemos suerte… salgo corriendo hacia el muro… ¡Merlín ayúdame! Cierro los ojos antes de golpearme contra el muro, cosa que nunca llega a suceder… abro los ojos y me encuentro con un tren… muchos niños con lechuzas y sus familias… algunos ya están dentro del tren… ojalá mamá no hubiera muerto… ella habría estado aquí para enseñarme lo del muro… para despedirme… y yo no me sentiría tan sólo…

Desde que ese hombre lobo me mordió todo ha sido una pesadilla, mi padre me odia… y mama que era la que me consolaba después de la luna llena… enseguida enfermó… y como somos pobres apenas teníamos dinero para medicinas… además la gente no quería darle empleo a mi padre porque yo era un hombre lobo… y los pocos que se lo daban, su paga no nos llegaba para todo…

Cuando murió mamá a los dos años de enfermar, mi padre llego borracho a casa y me dio una paliza… yo cuando él dormía enterré a mamá y la lloré amargamente por varios meses mientras que mi padre se gastaba el dinero en bebida… gracias a Merlín que recibí la carta del colegio… no soportaba estar más tiempo allí… soportando sus palizas… insultos…

Bueno, ya basta de recordar eso… él está muy lejos y no tendré que verle en mucho… mucho tiempo…

Voy a buscar un sitio para sentarme… y a ser posible solo… Subo al tren y a mi pesar descubro que todos los compartimentos están ocupados… y sólo hay sitio libre en un compartimento en el que están un chico bajito y gordito, un chico de pelo castaño desordenado y ojos marrones y un chico que destila orgullo, con ojos grises y pelo negro azulado.

- Perdonadme… - los tres me miran… - pero no hay sitio en el resto del tren… y… me preguntaba si… podría… sentarme con vosotros…

El chico de pelo negro se levanta y me rodea con su brazo los hombros…

- Por supuesto, siéntete como en casa…

Tengo que sentarme a su lado… no hay más sitio…

- Mi nombre es Sirius Black – su cara muestra una sonrisa entre orgullosa y bromista… - este chico de pelo alborotado es James Potter… y este otro es Meter Pettigrew… ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Remus Lupín… encantado…

Los tres me sonríen amablemente…

- ¿Qué os parece si a modo de presentación contamos de donde venimos? Sirius empieza tu – ese es James Potter -.

- Sirius Orión Black… heredero de la antigua casa Black… sangre limpia… Por Merlín… James… que acabo de parecerme a mi madre – los dos empiezan a reir estruendosamente – no… enserio… sólo soy un chico torturado por las locuras de su madre y por la historia y la tradición familiar… James…

- Soy James… vivo en una casa en el valle de Godric… con mis padres… ambos magos… adoro volar en escoba… y soy amigo de esa cosa que tienes a tu lado desde los 4 años – una sonrisa sincera se le escapa de los labios -.

- Yo… me llamo Meter… mis padres son magos y vivimos en Hogsmeade…

Maldición… ahora me toca hablar a mí… Remus por Merlín ten cuidado y mide tus palabras… parecen ser buena gente y no quiero meter la pata…

- Me llamo Remus… vivo con mi padre en una cabaña junto al bosque… y desde la muerte de mi madre hace un año he tenido que ocuparme yo de todo… - me miran con cara triste -.

- Vaya así que sabes cocinar… yo ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer huevos fritos sin que acaben siendo revueltos – James rompe el hielo -.

- Eso es porque eres un inútil – Black le da una colleja a su amigo y los dos se ríen -.

La puerta se abre y aparece una señora con un carrito de dulces…

- Niños ¿queréis algo?

Peter, James y Sirius se abalanzan a comprar grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, pasteles de caldero, zumo de calabaza y regaliz… Cuando me dejan compro unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y otro tipo de chocolate… al parecer suizo que tiene la señora… aparte de zumo de calabaza frío…

Y riendo al ver a Peter comiendo ansiosamente sus dulces nos acercamos al que será mi hogar siete años…


	2. Luna Llena

Espero que os guste jejeje y perdón por la tardanza... he tenido que rehacerlo un par de veces porque no salía como yo quería.

* * *

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

_**Capítulo 2: Luna llena**_

Ya hace tres meses que estoy en Howarts… y soy uno de los "Merodeadores"… el grupo que formamos Peter, James, Sirius y yo… ellos hacen travesuras mientras que yo intento impedírselo… aunque no siempre lo consigo… ahora los cuatro parecemos muy unidos… y de hecho lo estaríamos si yo les contara todo y no me rechazaran… pero no tengo valor… aunque debería… soy un Gryffindor… pero tengo miedo de perderlos… de que me rechacen por ser lo que soy… un monstruo…

Se que ellos se extrañan cuando cada mes voy a la enfermería… con heridas espantosas y desaparezco por las noches… no les he explicado nada de lo que me pasa… les he dicho que sólo son accidentes… pero claro… no me creen…

Por desgracia quedan dos o tres días para que llegue la luna llena… y de nuevo me preguntarán… menos mal que no se dan cuenta de los indicios… si no… yo ya estaría perdido… he descubierto que este colegio se ha convertido en mi hogar, y ellos tres… mis compañeros… en mi familia… aunque en estos momentos no me siento digno de este sentimiento… no soy digno de tenerlo… ni de tenerles… se me parte el corazón sólo de pensar en que me descubrirán… imagino su reacción, me abandonarían… me rechazarían… y no se lo reprocharía… todo el mundo lo ha hecho… excepto mi madre… y Dumbledore… que me acogió, cuando más falta me hacía, en este colegio…

Bueno… amanece… es hora de darme una ducha… y de hacer como si nada pasara… aunque por estas fechas me encuentro muy susceptible… como después de ducharme Peter y James no se despierten pronto… me bajo a desayunar antes… no quiero enfadarme con ellos si me quedo sin chocolate…

- Remus… ¿estas despierto tan temprano? – vaya... el que me faltaba… Sirius… -.

- Si… no podía dormir más, me iba ya a la ducha…

- Buena idea – me sonríe con cariño – yo también voy… y luego despertamos a estos dos y bajamos a desayunar un gran tazón de chocolate caliente con tostadas ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece que conoces demasiado bien mis debilidades…

- No todas Remus… no todas - ¿por qué pone esa sonrisa triste? – Bueno ¡a la ducha!

Me empuja hacia el cuarto de baño mientras él se lava los dientes yo me doy una ducha caliente… lentamente… Salgo y me encuentro con Sirius extendiendo una toalla ante mí… no me deja cogerla… me rodea con ella… y noto sus labios en mi oido…

- Sabes que pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? – por Merlín… esto hace que me siente aún peor ocultándoselo… ¿por qué el casanova de Howarts tiene que tratar a este monstruo con tanta dulzura y cariño? No me lo merezco… -.

Me separo de sus brazos temblando sin que él se de cuenta… Sólo le sonrío y le acaricio el pelo… pone la carita de perrito abandonado a la que no puedo resistirme… me acerco y le abrazo…

De pronto entran James y Peter para darse una ducha y para romper involuntariamente un momento mágico… que metepatas que son los pobres…

- Remus ¿qué tal estás esta mañana¿de mejor humor? – James me sonríe… ya conocen mi carácter cuando se acerca el plenilunio pero no saben que es por eso… - nos duchamos rápido y vamos a tomar algo con chocolate ¿de acuerdo?

Peter sonríe y con una rapidez inusitada en él se mete en una de las cuatro duchas del cuarto de baño… mientras que Sirius con una sonrisa se mete en la que he usado yo…

Me lavo los dientes, me visto, me peino y me pongo colonia antes de que los tres salgan de la ducha…

- Remus… deja la colonia que has usado ahí… que quiero ponerme un poco… huele mejor que la mía… - que manía que tiene de usar mi colonia cuando me la pongo y él no se ha puesto la suya… -.

Sin que me de cuenta le tengo detrás de mi sin una toalla siquiera… y oliéndome el cuello con los ojos cerrados… y yo viendo la escena alucinado…

- ¡Ay que bien huele mi Remsie! – por Merlín que sonrisa… -.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo del cuarto de baño… noto como las mejillas me arden… me preparo la cartera que llevaré ese dia… una pluma que ya debería renovar… el tintero… tengo que comprar más… no me queda… los rollos de pergamino para tomar apuntes y los libros…

- ¡Daros prisa que no quiero quedarme sin mi chocolate!

Noto una presión en mi pecho cuando miro a la mesilla de Peter y veo una cadena de plata… instintivamente me aparto tanto como puedo… y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… así me encuentra Sirius… que sólo mira la cadena… la coge… yo le miro con miedo… abre el cajón de Peter y la guarda…

- Ey ¿qué te pasa? – su voz suena muy dulce… -.

- La plata me trae malos recuerdos… no soporto ver nada de plata…

- Entonces le diré a Peter que se deshaga de ella… y por James y por mí no te preocupes… James no llevaría nunca nada así y yo tampoco aprecio las cosas de plata… ¿estas mejor? Remus estas temblando… - me abraza… - eso te pasa por no dormir lo suficiente… voy a meterles prisa a James y a Peter… y enseguida bajamos a desayunar… te sentirás mejor.

- Gracias… - veo como se va de nuevo hacia el baño… y me hace un gesto con la mano como diciendome que no pasa nada…-.

Al cabo de un rato salen los tres totalmente arreglados… y bajamos a desayunar… el barullo en el Gran Comedor es normal… miro el calendario que tiene mi horario… me esperan tres días duros… pero bueno… se soportarán… veo como James me llena el tazón de chocolate espeso… y Sirius me llena el plato de tostadas con mantequilla… por lo visto Sirius ya le ha comentado algo en el baño… Les miro agradecido y James sólo me desordena un poco el pelo mientras intenta alborotármelo con la mano, en cuanto a mi otro amigo… sus ojos grises me sonríen.

Pasan los tres días y ellos mimándome como ya es costumbre, quiero que pase de una vez la maldita luna llena… estoy harto de ella… vivo toda la semana con una opresión en el pecho, con nervios, de mal humor… y lo malo es que sin querer lo pago con ellos…

Hoy no iré a ver a la señora Pomfrey… no hace falta… la enfermera me dirá que coma chocolate… y eso ya lo hago sin necesidad de que ella me lo diga… Voy a pasar todo el día con ellos… tengo suerte de que hoy sea sábado… y que no haya clase… me los encuentro en la Sala Común… recostados en tres mullidos sillones ante el fuego, me siento en el sillón vacío que se encuentra al lado del de Sirius, poco a poco… escuchando sus voces y notando el calor del fuego, me duermo… noto una caricia en el pelo y que me cubren con una manta… pero ellos siguen hablando… aunque no los entiendo…

- Remus… despierta… hora de ir a cenar... – es la voz de James…-.

Me levanto enseguida y nos vamos al Gran Comedor, cómo de costumbre en estas fechas como rápido… y con él pretexto de que voy a la biblioteca desaparezco del castillo… corriendo por el pasadizo que me conduce hacia la Casa de los Gritos… entro y me tumbo en la cama a esperar… a esperar que la maldita transformación se adueñe de mi…

De pronto un dolor agudo recorre toda mi columna vertebral obligándome a gritar… la transformación empieza… todos mis huesos parecen descoyuntarse y alargarse lenta y dolorosamente… noto como si me arrancaran la piel… grito aún más… el dolor es insoportable… noto como mi cara se alarga… todos los huesos se ponen en su nuevo lugar… mi columna vertebral se ha reajustado para dar un lugar a la cola del lobo… por culpa del dolor pierdo el conocimiento unos segundos…

Cuando despierto el dolor ha cesado… me miro lo que antes eran mis manos y solo veo el cuerpo del lobo adulto en el que me he convertido… angustiado aúllo a la luna y salgo corriendo de esa casa para ir al bosque prohibido… el lobo me controla… pero en mi interior aún siento angustia… dolor… es insoportable… me abandono al lobo… no que queda más remedio… solo su instinto logra calmar el dolor y la impotencia que siento por un rato… Vuelvo a aullar intentando calmar mi dolor… al menos expresarlo…

El lobo me alerta… peligro… no se que es… entre el dolor que siento… y esto… empiezo a mirar a todos lados… no hay nada… sólo animales… veo una rata… un ciervo… y un perro negro… pero nada que pueda suponer un peligro… salgo corriendo de nuevo… tengo miedo… me araño sin querer con las ramas de los árboles al pasar… sigo mirando para todos lados mientras corro… no es normal… tropiezo con una piedra… esto no es normal, el lobo no permitiría estos descuidos si él mismo no estuviera aterrorizado… sigo corriendo… ya estoy lejos… vuelvo a tropezar… esta vez no me levanto… no puedo… tengo miedo… las heridas me duelen… ahí paso unos minutos hasta que oigo el cantar de los pájaros… amanece… echo a correr como alma que persigue el diablo… una cosa es el bosque prohibido para un lobo… pero para un humano… y herido… eso no sería nada seguro…

Entro en la casa y me acurruco en un rincón… veo como entran la rata de antes, el ciervo y el perro… y como se transforman en mis amigos… la rata en Peter… el ciervo en James… y el perro en Sirius… ahora entiendo… ese era el peligro… por eso el lobo también estaba aterrorizado… me levanto e intento echar a correr de nuevo… no quiero que me vean… no quiero que me descubran… no quiero perderles…

La transformación empieza de nuevo impidiéndome la huida… los huesos se descoyuntan y acortan… el lobo aúlla de dolor… y yo grito… el dolor físico de la transformación se mezcla con el miedo… el terror… a que ellos me rechacen… poco a poco vuelvo a notar como si me arrancaran la piel… y quedo con mi autentica piel… mi cara empieza de nuevo a ser como era… y entonces se escucha por fin mis gritos de dolor… ellos ahora están llorando ¿tanto miedo les doy?... esto solo hace que el suplicio se alargue... no solo es la transformación... sino que ahora es la tortura de verlos así... no se que es lo que más me duele... si verles o notar como si todo mi cuerpo es atravesado por hierros afilados al rojo vivo...

Mis huesos vuelven a ponerse en su sitio… la columna recta… pero… podría doler menos… diablos… que parece como si me clavaran un millar de cuchillos cada vez que cada hueso se mueve… grito por ultima vez… el dolor ha terminado… me quedo en el suelo unas milésimas de segundo… y levanto la vista… les veo quietos… aún asustados… me miro las manos… esta vez si que son las mías… miro a Peter… a James… y por último a Sirius… noto como mi alma se rompe en pedazos… los perderé… estaré de nuevo sólo… me tapo la cara con las manos y sin poder evitar me echo a llorar amargamente… voy a perderlos… me rechazarán… les he engañado… les he traicionado… soy un monstruo y no me aceptarán… por Merlín… ¿por qué me han tenido que descubrir? No quiero perderlos… mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo dolorosa y amargamente… noto como Sirius se acerca… me cubre con su capa y me abraza… apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho… recostándome contra él… me deja seguir llorando… mientras me acaricia el pelo con cariño y con una dulzura infinita…


	3. Explicaciones

Antes de nada... disculpad la tardanza... he estado liada con algunos examenes ahora en septiembre...

En este capitulo hay una particularidad... lo que hay en _cursiva _son flash-backs... y lo que hay en letra normal es el tiempo presente...

Espero que os guste.

Mil gracias por los reviews que me habeis mandado, espero no defraudar vuestras espectativas con respecto a la historia.

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

_**Capítulo 3: Explicaciones**_

Me despierto en la enfermería… como siempre que he tenido una transformación la noche anterior… por unos instantes no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… pero levanto la vista y veo a Sirius agarrándome la mano mientras duerme apoyando la cabeza en mi cama… de repente me acuerdo de todo y no puedo evitar echarme a llorar… no me ve nadie porque la señora Pomfrey siempre corre las cortinas de mi cama… y Sirius duerme… por una parte lloro porque me han descubierto… han descubierto que soy un monstruo… y por otra recuerdo el cariño con el que mi compañero me tapó con su capa, me recostó contra su pecho y dejó que me desahogara… no sé que es lo que pasará de aquí en adelante, pero lo que sí se es, primero, que ese momento no lo olvidaré nunca… y segundo, que les debo una explicación a mis amigos…

Sirius despierta… yo aún sigo llorando… me mira… me suelta la mano y con los pulgares me seca las lágrimas mientras que me hace mirarle a los ojos…

- Remus… estamos contigo... y no vamos a dejar de estarlo nunca, que te quede bien claro esto.

Me abraza con fuerza, y no me suelta…

- Sirius… pero es que… yo soy…

- No te preocupes por eso, ya nos dirás lo que quieras cuando te recuperes y estemos los cuatro en la habitación con una gran taza de chocolate caliente…

Sonrío entre sus brazos… no lo puedo evitar…

- Gracias…

- No hay de que Moony… no hay de que…

Moony… me gusta ese apodo… simplemente porque me lo dice él con cariño…

Después de dos días bajo los cuidados intensivos de la enfermera del colegio y de mis amigos, que no me dejaron sólo ni un momento… volví a la torre de Gryffindor… cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación me encuentro con una fiesta de bienvenida, con una pancarta roja con letras doradas que dice "nos alegramos de que vuelvas Moony". Sobre mi cama hay dulces… todos con chocolate… y zumo de calabaza…

Sonrío y abrazo a los tres a la vez…

- Bueno, me parece que aquí hay alguien que tiene que recuperar fuerzas… así que Remus… come todo lo que quieras – James sonríe alegre, y Peter no tarda en coger un pastelillo de chocolate… es un glotón…-.

Escucho como Sirius le echa un hechizo silenciador a la habitación… mejor…

- Bueno… mientras comemos creo que tenemos que contarle varias cosas a Remus ¿no es así? – Sirius como siempre tan directo…-.

- Vale… yo lo haré… - James – resulta que desde que vinimos al colegio nos extrañaba que una vez al mes vinieras con arañazos y heridas graves… como tú sólo decías que eran accidentes pues se nos ocurrió la idea de que cuando salieras del castillo te acompañaríamos… y descubrimos cómo en un libro de transformaciones… leímos algo acerca de los animagos, como ya sabes son magos con la habilidad de transformarse en animales… y después de intentar transformarnos muchas veces, hace una semana yo me convertí en un ciervo, Peter en una rata y Sirius en un perro negro… cómo estábamos preocupados por ti y no queríamos que te pasara nada pues el sábado por la noche te seguimos y… ¿sabes? No nos arrepentimos de nada de lo que hemos hecho… y queremos que sepas que somos tus amigos y que siempre – ha enfatizado esa palabra…- vamos a estar contigo, pase lo que pase los Merodeadores serán los mejores amigos del mundo… mejor dicho… los Merodeadores seremos una familia.

Le sonrío agradecido… no tengo palabras… se dan cuenta de esto y Sirius me alborota el pelo mientras que los otros dos me sonríen…

- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… nos hemos rebautizado para recordar siempre esta ocasión especial, Peter será Colagusano, James será Cornamenta… yo seré Padfoot… y tu Remsie… serás Moony ¿qué te parece?

- Que no podíais haber elegido mejores nombres chicos… y gracias por seguir siendo mis amigos… significa mucho para mí…

Noto como James y Sirius me abrazan con fuerza, veo como Peter sigue sonriendo, no es muy dado a expresar su afecto… pero no importa…

- Bueno, ya es hora de que os cuente todo… para que así podáis entender por qué no me atrevía a contároslo…

_Me encuentro en el bosque que hay junto a mi casa… estoy jugando con mi gato… no se por qué, pero el gato se enfada… me araña la mano con la que le estaba dando la comida y sale corriendo hacia dentro del bosque… voy tras él… logró atraparlo… y noto algo frío… una presencia fría y peligrosa detrás de mi… echo a correr sin importarme lo que es… sólo se que es peligroso, que no puedo quedarme ahí… y que me provoca un miedo atroz… aunque no siento mis músculos, por culpa del miedo corro sin descanso… no puedo parar… o ese animal me atrapará… me matará… me matará… tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo… no sé si me persigue pero no quiero quedarme quieto para averiguarlo… continúo corriendo… me parece ver los ojos de la criatura delante de mí… por lo que desvío mi trayectoria… no paro de correr… no puedo… ahora si que no... Vuelvo a caer… y antes de que pueda levantarme noto su fétido aliento en mi nuca… gotas de su saliva caen por mi cuello… el terror me paraliza por completo… en unos segundos que parecen horas… noto sus colmillos clavándose en mi hombro… la sangre brota… y el monstruo disfruta con eso… me mira a los ojos… en ese momento entiendo que esos ojos rojos me perseguirán en todas mis pesadillas… vuelve a morderme una y otra vez… y yo pierdo el sentido…_

_Despierto escuchando los chillidos de mamá… y veo como el hombre lobo se aleja de mí con rapidez… mi madre ha traído consigo su cadena de plata… y era con eso con lo que ha espantado al lobo… me abraza sin soltarla… y el contacto con la cadena después de ese mordisco del lobo me duele horrores… grito de dolor… me aparto de mi madre… entonces ella entiende que ha llegado tarde... esconde la cadena donde no pueda hacerme daño y me abraza llorando… solo atina a decir "Remsie… mi pobre Remsie…"_

Sirius me da una taza de chocolate caliente mientras que me abraza por detrás rodeándome con sus piernas… los brazos de mi amigo me reconfortan después de haber recordado ese horror… los demás siguen callados… es normal… yo tampoco hubiera sabido que decir…

_Mamá me carga en brazos y me lleva a casa diciéndome palabras dulces… papá está en la puerta… me mira… y mira a mamá que no lleva el colgante de plata puesto... deja que mamá me deje en la cama… y cuando creen que me he dormido…_

_- Le han mordido Frank… y yo he llegado demasiado tarde… ¿por qué he tenido que pasarle esto a nuestro Remsie? – mamá es fuerte… siempre lo ha sido… pero ahora llora otra vez… -._

_- Lucile… ese que está en la cama de nuestro hijo no es nuestro hijo… nuestro hijo ha muerto… y ese es un monstruo…_

_Escucho el sonido de una bofetada y los gritos de mi madre…_

_- ¡Te has vuelto loco! Remus es nuestro hijo lo aceptes o no… él no es un monstruo¡el monstruo es el ser que le mordió¡Y yo seguiré queriendo a nuestro hijo igual que antes o incluso más! Porque parece que el desaprensivo de su padre no va a hacer nada por él…_

- … mi padre me miraba con desprecio día tras día… y mamá me colmaba de atenciones… de cariño… incluso un día… el mismo año en que enfermó me regaló este colgante de oro… - lo saco del cajón de mi mesita y deposito un suave beso en la chapa… - con esta dedicatoria… por delante sólo pone "Remus J. Lupin" pero por detrás… "Pase lo que pase… siempre me tendrás contigo… Te quiero mucho Remsie" y abajo su nombre… "Lucile Lupin"

_Mamá está postrada en una cama… y yo tengo que trabajar para comprar sus medicinas y la comida… porque el poco dinero que gana mi padre se lo gasta en bebida… hace un año y medio que ella está así… y ella ya sabe que su enfermedad es incurable…_

_- Remsie… cariño… ven aquí…_

_Me siento a su lado en la cama…_

_- Cariño… no me queda mucho tiempo de estar contigo… pero quiero decirte unas cosas… antes de nada que te quiero mucho y que aunque no me veas yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti… - no puedo evitar echarme a llorar… y ella me coge la mano con ternura… - y la segunda… cielo… papá como sabes no soportó que ese maldito hombre lobo te mordiera y te trata bien únicamente por respeto hacia mí… pero cuando yo falte tesoro… vete de aquí… donde él no pueda encontrarte… sólo quiero que te lleves tu ropa… algo de comida… y la medalla que te regalé… para que sepas que siempre estaré contigo…_

_- Pero mamá… no te vas a ir tan pronto… aún te queda mucho…_

_- Ay cariño… ojalá tuvieras razón… pero mi tiempo a tu lado se acaba… dame un abrazo y un beso… y acuérdate siempre… que te quiero mucho… y que siempre estoy contigo…_

_Después de ese abrazo la veo cerrar los ojos… por última vez…_

_- ¡MAMÁ!_

_La abrazo llorando desesperadamente y es así donde me encuentra mi padre borracho como una cuba… me aparta de mi madre… y empieza a darme patadas…_

_- ¡Por tu culpa maldito monstruo¡Por tu culpa Lucile ha muerto!_

_Me coge por el cuello e intenta estrangularme… entonces yo cojo el jarrón que hay cerca de la mesa de mi madre y se lo rompo golpeándole con el en la cabeza…_

_Cojo mis cosas y el cuerpo de mi madre… me la llevo al bosque y empiezo a cavar su tumba… cavo con mis propias manos hasta que me sangran… pero eso da lo mismo… cuando ya tengo la tumba lista la cojo en brazos… le doy un beso en la frente… le acaricio el pelo y la dejo en la tierra en la que estará su cuerpo para siempre… la cubro de tierra mientras las lágrimas vuelven a recorrer mi rostro…_

_Cuando ya he terminado… marco la tumba con piedras… y con piedrecitas escribo su nombre en la tierra… "Lucile Lupin"… pongo unas flores silvestres en su tumba y me marcho todavía llorando dejando atrás mi infancia..._

- … vagué sin rumbo unos meses hasta que una lechuza me encontró y me dio una carta que decía que me habían dado una plaza aquí… - cierro los ojos un momento… - perdonadme que no os lo hubiera contado… pero… tenia miedo a perderos… - les sonrío con tristeza…

- No hay nada que disculpar Remus… tenías tus motivos… - noto como Sirius me abraza aún más fuerte… - y no nos extraña… después de todo lo que te ha pasado… tu madre… lo de tu padre… - James se calla mientras agacha la cabeza… -.

- Pero ¿sabes qué Remsie? Nosotros también te queremos mucho y vamos a estar contigo pase lo que pase – Sirius… no entiendo aún como puedes apreciarme tanto… -.

- Chicos… parece que hay tormenta –suena un trueno… -.

- Peter si antes hablas… - james se ríe y yo me acurruco entre los brazos de Sirius…-.

- Bueno chicos… ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir… es tarde… - me separo del abrazo de Sirius perezosamente y me meto en la cama… - así que a vuestras camas…

- Remus… yo esta noche me quedo contigo… no quiero que te quedes toda la noche sin dormir por culpa de la tormenta…

Se acuesta a mi lado… entrelaza sus piernas con las mías y vuelve a acurrucarme en su pecho…

- Dulces sueños Moony…

Yo ya estoy durmiendo entre sus brazos…


	4. Un nuevo sentimiento

Aqui teneis el 4º capitulo de mi fic... espero que os guste :-) muchas gracias a los que me habeis mandado reviews... y muchas gracias nee-chan x exarme una mano con esto y animarme.

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

**_Capítulo 4: Un nuevo sentimiento_**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro entre sus brazos… levanto la cabeza y veo a mi compañero de habitación… con el pelo negro suelto enmarcando su cara… una sonrisa de niño bueno que le hace irresistible… pero que, sorprendentemente sólo me dedica a mí… entre sueños me abraza más fuerte y dice:

- Remus no te vayas… no te alejes de mí…

No puedo evitar sonreír… hace unos días yo era el que tenía esas pesadillas pero de todas formas, yo nunca me alejaré de ellos… pase lo que pase… y ellos deberían saberlo… ahora ellos son mi familia…

Sirius abre los ojos, me mira y me sonríe…

- Buenos días Moony… - me dice con voz de sueño - ¿has dormido bien?

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza…

- Me alegro, entonces de aquí en adelante los días de tormenta dormiré contigo… para que descanses como es debido… - Sirius mira el reloj – pero como aún es muy pronto vamos a quedarnos un poco más en la cama ¿vale?

Yo únicamente me vuelvo a acurrucar en su pecho… noto la calidez de su piel… los latidos de su corazón… casi sincronizados con el mío… Pero… esto no es normal… es Sirius… mi mejor amigo… y no es normal que piense tan "descriptivamente"… ni mucho menos que diga que es irresistible… no se que me pasa con él… pero si sé que no me quiero alejar de sus brazos.

Peter se levanta y va al baño a ducharse… James remolonea en la cama… y Sirius se ha vuelto a dormir… me da pena despertarlo pero es que sino no llegaremos a tiempo a clase… le aparto el pelo de la cara…

- Paddy… despierta Paddy…

Se agita en sueños…

- Remsie cinco minutos más…

- No Paddy levántate… si no, no te dirigiré la palabra en mi vida – abre los ojos muy rápido… -.

- Ya, ya me levanto…

Me acaricia el pelo con una sonrisa dulce y se levanta para irse a la ducha… ahora que me doy cuenta… sólo ha dormido con los calzoncillos… noto como me arde la cara y me escondo entre mis mantas… que aún guardan su aroma…

Cuando creo que ya se me ha pasado me levanto… cojo mis cosas y me voy a la ducha… cuando todos ya están cambiándose en la habitación… Me meto en la ducha y dejo que el agua fría recorra mi piel… cierro los ojos mientras me lavo el pelo… no pienso en nada… como cada día… si no… me sería imposible aguantar las clases y las locuras de mi amigos que, aunque me gustan ambas mucho… son realmente agotadoras…

Salgo de la ducha, me seco con mi toalla y me visto, quedando listo en menos tiempo de lo que han tardado el resto de los merodeadores en sólo vestirse…

- ¡A desayunar! – salgo del baño poniéndome colonia… -.

Los tres paran de alborotar y me miran sonriendo, se arreglan la ropa y van saliendo por la puerta de la habitación mientras cogen sus mochilas.

Bajamos al Gran Comedor que, como de costumbre está lleno a esta hora…

- Vaya, vaya… he aquí a los cuatro leones de la honorable casa de Gryffindor… -una voz siseante y burlona es la que ha pronunciado esas palabras… -.

- Buenos días Lucius – dice mi amigo de ojos grises con voz agria y borde -.

No nos paramos y seguimos andando hasta nuestra mesa enfadados. Al sentarnos, Sirius y James han cogido café, zumo de calabaza y huevos revueltos con tostadas, Peter ha cogido, zumo, cereales y chocolate… y yo zumo, huevos revueltos, tostadas, salchichas y capuchino con chocolate… No es normal que los tres comamos tanto, pero la llegada de Lucius Malfoy, una asquerosa serpiente de Slythering nos ha puesto de mal humor… normalmente no le vemos hasta la clase de Pociones de tercera hora… pero como hoy hemos bajado más tarde que de costumbre… la próxima vez cogeremos comida de las cocinas… así no hará falta aguantarlo…

Vamos a clase, nos toca Herbología y la señora Sprout como de costumbre, ha llegado antes para preparar las plantas que tendremos que utilizar nosotros…

Nos sentamos en las mesas y nos ponemos a hablar mientras hacemos la tarea que se nos ha mandado y, sin apenas darnos cuenta, la mañana pasa… y con ella todas las clases…

Llega la hora de comer y estamos hambrientos, devoramos la ensalada… los filetes… las patatas asadas… y el postre… pastel de chocolate…

Todavía llenos de comida nos vamos a la Sala Común… nos sentamos junto al fuego en unos mullidos sillones… nuestros preferidos… y poco a poco, los cuatro nos vamos quedando dormidos… pero el ruido de la Sala Común nos despertó al poco tiempo… algunos chicos de séptimo habían probado unas bombas fétidas en el baño de los prefectos de nuestra Sala Común y los gritos y las amonestaciones de estos se oían incluso en las habitaciones de las chicas… de donde algunas han salido para ver que pasa…

Cojo mis libros y me voy a la biblioteca, sé que no me seguirán… que no hace falta que les diga adonde voy, porque ya lo saben, y ellos seguirán ahí pensando en alguna travesura que hacer a Lucius Malfoy…

Encuentro un sitio tranquilo, junto a la ventana que da a los jardines… la tormenta de anoche trajo nieve con ella… y todo está ligeramente cubierto de blanco, blanco que poco a poco el sol va cambiando en agua… dejando ver la hierva de debajo. Abro el libro y empiezo a tomar apuntes, para preparar los exámenes a pesar de que hace sólo unos meses que hemos empezado las clases… Paro sin apenas darme cuenta y me pongo a mirar a la fría, fría y gris piedra de la pared… y a mi mente acuden unos ojos igual de grises, una sonrisa… su voz…

Cuando me doy cuenta noto como una mano se posa en mi hombro.

- Remus levántate, que ya es tarde, te hemos llevado algo de comida a la habitación… pensábamos que irías al Gran Comedor a cenar – que extraño que Sirius haya venido a la biblioteca, se de sobra que no la soporta… - ya es casi medianoche Remus…

Miro con abatimiento el pergamino con mis apuntes… prácticamente en blanco, no he podido hacer nada… porque estaba pensando en él… Bueno me llevaré los libros y mañana estudiaré en la Sala Común… donde todo es rojo y dorado… así no me distraeré…

No se como me he podido pasar tanto rato sin hacer nada en la biblioteca, y con todo el trabajo pendiente que tengo… mañana seguiré y adelantaré todo lo de hoy…

Ceno y me acuesto en mi cama… me duermo nada más tocar mi almohada…

Abro los ojos y miro el reloj… las cinco de la mañana… ellos tardarán un par de horas en despertarse… lo que me dará a mi un poco más de tiempo para estudiar… me ducho, me visto, cojo mis cosas y bajo a la, ahora desierta, Sala Común… me siento en mi sofá preferido y me pongo a tomar los apuntes que debí tomar ayer…

Empiezo a pensar y a escribir sobre Pociones de una forma inaudita en mí… no es normal… cuando oigo los primeros ruidos en las habitaciones ya casi he terminado de pasar todos los apuntes que me quedan de todo el mes… que no eran pocos…

De pronto escucho un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Remus! – Sirius se asoma a la Sala Común y me ve… bajando las escaleras imprudente y rápidamente, veo como el terror de no encontrarme se desvanece de sus ojos y ese sentimiento cambia por un cariño demasiado profundo para que yo lo descifre… - Gracias a Merlín que te he encontrado… creía que te había pasado algo…

Le sonrío.

- Tranquilo Paddy simplemente era que no podía dormir y he bajado a estudiar… así adelanto, ya sabes… Anda tira a ducharte… que llevo desde las cinco en pie y me quiero ir a desayunar.

El animago, extrañamente solícito, sonríe… y se va a la habitación a ducharse y a cambiarse…

Los tres bajan enseguida... de todas formas hoy es sábado, podían haber estado durmiendo… o podían haberse entretenido un poco más… les agradezco esta consideración, son encantadores cuando quieren…

Después de desayunar nos vamos los cuatro a la Sala Común, ellos cogen sus libros y se sientan junto a mi a hacer deberes y tomar apuntes… Peter de vez en cuando me pide ayuda, el pobre es un poco torpe, al contrario que James y Sirius… que son muy listos… lo único malo es que no se esfuerzan mucho… en especial Sirius, que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo que debería estar estudiando haciéndole travesuras a Lucius Malfoy, aunque con el odio que le tenemos todos a esa asquerosa serpiente, no puedo recriminárselo… aunque creo que la serpiente es un primo segundo o tercero de Sirius… eso es lo malo de apellidarse Black y ser el primero de la familia en no pertenecer a la "honorable y pura casa de Slythering"

Creo que la familia de Sirius le considera la oveja negra… e incluso su madre no le escribe cartas a él… pero si que diariamente se las escribe a su hermano Regulus… él debe de estar ligeramente harto, pero claro… es su familia, y es normal que le cueste… o quizá es que todavía no ha encontrado un motivo lo bastante bueno para plantarles cara… y por una parte… espero que el perrito no lo encuentre… yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es tener que separarse de la familia porque te han rechazado… no es nada fácil… pero ahora tengo una nueva familia… y creo que él sabe que nosotros somos su familia… independientemente del resto de sus parientes…

Noto un nudo en el estomago… por el dolor que puede llegar a pasar mi Paddy… derramo algunas lágrimas…

Pero un momento… ¿cómo que mi Paddy¿Desde cuando es mi Paddy? Por Merlín no… no puede ser… es imposible… no… no… esto no está bien… es mi mejor amigo… pero… es que todo encaja… pero no está bien… no puede ser… no puede ser… es imposible… Por Merlín no es posible… no es posible que me esté enamorando de él…


	5. Acoso

Aqui teneis el 5º capítulo de mi fic, espero que os guste, dentro de poco tendreis el 6º.

Y mandadme reviews con vuestra opinión... que me encantaría saberla :-)

Besos

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

**_Capítulo 5: Acoso_**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que me di cuenta de que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo… Sirius… abro los ojos y le veo destapado… con sólo unos pantalones largos y con las cortinas de la cama sin echar… boca arriba… con los brazos extendidos… realmente irresistible… dan ganas de besarle…

Ninguno de mis amigos sabe lo que me pasa… no me atrevo a decírselo… ya sería lo que me faltaba… encima de ser un monstruo… ser homosexual… y para colmo… enamorado de mi mejor amigo… Por Merlín ¿por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? Yo no he hecho nada malo para merecerme esto… Quizás en otra vida fui un asesino, y por eso me pasa esto…

Veo como un búho negro entra por mi ventana… deja en mi mesita una carta y, con aire altanero levanta el vuelo…

Abro la carta…

"_No deberías seguir con vida… el hombre lobo debió matarte, monstruo… Sangre sucia… Sangre sucia mezclada con la de un monstruo… Si no haces lo que quiero te ataré las muñecas con cadenas de plata y, cuando llegue la luna llena te clavaré un cuchillo en el corazón"_

¿Qué?...No me lo creo… Por Merlín… tiene que ser mentira… ¿Quién puede saber mi secreto?... ¿Quién puede desearme tanto mal?... No me lo creo… pero me han descubierto… saben mi secreto… y lo que es peor… dicen que si no me clavarán un cuchillo en el corazón… eso me mataría… delante de todo el colegio cuando yo sufra la transformación… cuando me convierta en lobo… para que todo el mundo lo vea… no puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma muy pesada …¿qué voy a hacer?... No puedo dejar que me utilicen… ¡No es justo!… yo no he hecho nada malo… no voy a permitir que me utilicen… no señor…

Por Merlín… esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… esto no es real… no creo que nadie me odie de tal manera para hacerme eso…

- Sirius… Sirius por Merlín… despierta… por favor… es algo muy importante…

Mi amigo abre los ojos adormilado… ve las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas y se levanta de un salto…

- Remsie… ¿qué te pasa¿Por qué estás llorando? – Me abraza y me acaricia el pelo… - ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?

Le tiendo la carta… él la lee y veo como su cara se pone roja de rabia a medida que va leyendo… se le crispan los nudillos como si quisiera apretar algo con todas sus fuerzas…

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – el grito de Sirius despierta a James y a Peter – y encima se atreve a amenazarte de muerte –.

Me mira y me abraza mientras le tiende la carta a James que me mira sin creerse casi lo que acaba de oír…

Después de leer la carta, Peter y James están igual de enfadados que Sirius, que no me ha soltado en ningún momento, como si fuera a escaparme… y sin que él sepa el consuelo que me brinda estar entre sus brazos en estos momentos.

- Tu hoy no sales de la Sala Común… no pienso dejar que te pase nada… apostaría toda la fortuna de mi familia a que es esa serpiente de Lucius Malfoy… no hay otro en toda la escuela que tenga unos amigos tan selectos como para que conozca al hombre lobo que te mordió… James, Peter… id a por un poco de comida a las cocinas, que hoy sólo saldremos de aquí para eso

Cuando ya han salido James y Peter… Él me susurra al oído…

- No dejaré que te pase nada ¿me oyes? Te protegeré… te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te hagan daño…

Dos gruesas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, que él interpreta erróneamente como dolor y miedo por la carta… ahora lo que me duele más no es eso… me quiere como amigo, como hermano… nada más…

Me separo de sus brazos… me acuesto en mi cama y paso las cortinas desde dentro.

- Por favor… dejadme descansar… ya comeré cuando tenga hambre…

Sirius no abre la cortina… le veo de pie junto a ellas pero no se atreve a abrirlas… yo no puedo contener las lágrimas…

Escucho el ulular de un búho… como se estampa un libro contra la pared y el chillido furioso del ave… que se cuela en mi cama y me deja la carta junto a la almohada… me mira con aire orgulloso y se va de nuevo… es el de Malfoy… el búho negro.

"_No descansaré hasta ver correr tu sangre por el Gran Comedor… y hasta que sea yo quien la haga correr… Eres un sangre sucia que no merece estar vivo… deberías haber bajado a desayunar… encima de monstruo eres un cobarde, lobito…"_

Grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, arrugo la carta y la tiro al suelo fuera de mi cama… Sirius la coge… la lee y gritando él también empieza a tirar libros al suelo, a pegarle golpes a la pared… se tumba en su cama de golpe y escucho como en voz muy bajita y rota de dolor dice:

- No lo permitiré… no le hará daño… antes le mataré yo… no permitiré que le haga daño… a mi lobito no...

Oir esa palabra de sus labios me tranquiliza… porque para él, yo no soy un monstruo, yo no merezco morir por ser lo que soy… me dan ganas de salir de mi cama y abrazarle… pero no tengo valor... eso sí… mataría ahora mismo a quien me ha amenazado por el dolor que le está haciendo pasar a él… mi muerte no me importa… pero no quiero sus lágrimas…

Me asomo por entre las cortinas de mi cama, y le veo abrazado a la almohada, con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia mi cama… veo resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas… me acerco a él… me tumbo en su cama y le abrazo… corro las cortinas de su cama y me abraza como un niño asustado… como un niño asustado abraza su peluche más preciado… aquel al que le cuenta sus sueños y sus preocupaciones…

Peter y James abren la puerta de la habitación… Sin darse cuenta James y Sirius hacen el mismo gesto… llevarse un dedo a los labios para que tanto Peter como yo guardemos silencio… James deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y se marcha tirando a Peter de la manga que intentaba abrir mis cortinas…

Al rato de que se hayan ido, Sirius me suelta, me mira a los ojos…

- Perdón… sería yo quien debería estar abrazándote y eres tu quien me consuela a mí…

- No me pasará nada, te lo prometo…

Me abraza con dulzura…

- A desayunar lobito… que tienes que comer algo…

Se levanta y me trae a la cama un tazón de chocolate unas tostadas…

Después de desayunar me pongo a tomar apuntes sobre mi cama, no puedo salir, pero necesito un libro de la biblioteca, y sé que los tres tardarían un siglo en encontrarlo… lo escondí para poder encontrarlo cuando lo buscara…

- Sirius… tengo que ir un segundo a la biblioteca… necesito unos libros… no tardaré… y me quedaré aquí metido hasta que las cosas se calmen… ¿de acuerdo?

Me mira con ojos preocupados…

- De acuerdo… ve por el pasadizo, no tardes… yo te estaré vigilando por el mapa del merodeador… no quiero que te pase nada…

Le miro con dulzura… se lo merece… cojo mi mochila para poder cargar los libros y voy hacia el pasadizo, no me queda otra opción… es un pasadizo muy viejo… que se cae a pedazos, pero sé que Sirius me está vigilando con el mapa, que terminamos de reparar ayer mismo… este mapa enseña todos los pasadizos y caminos de la escuela… y a todos los que los recorren… donde está una persona en cada momento y con quien.

Maldita sea… el pasadizo se cae a trozos así que mejor salgo a los pasillos normales del colegio… son más seguros… voy a la biblioteca… hay mucha gente… no es necesario que me esconda… nadie me hará daño…

Salgo del pasadizo y sorprendentemente me encuentro con todos los pasillos vacíos… acelero el paso… no me gusta que no haya nadie… no puedo dejar que el que me manda esas notas me haga nada…

Una sombra pasa detrás de mí… y echo a correr… La sombra sigue detrás de mi… esto me recuerda al día en que me mordió el lobo… Por Merlín… tengo miedo… otra vez no… esa sensación de ser una presa de nuevo no… delante de mi veo una gruesa cadena que me impide el paso… no debería estar ahí… la aparto y noto como se me va todo el aire de mis pulmones y un dolor agudo en la mano… como una quemadura ¡Plata!

Salgo otra vez corriendo en otra dirección… tengo que esconderme… no me pueden atrapar… pero no hay un pasadizo lo suficientemente cerca para que pueda meterme… me da igual donde ir… sólo quiero escapar… escapar… huir de esa persona cuya necesidad es verme muerto en el Gran Comedor desangrado con forma de lobo…

No tengo fuerzas para seguir corriendo… no puedo más… pero tampoco puedo parar…

Noto como unos filos hilos se agarran mágicamente a mis muñecas… cortándome y abrasándome la piel…

- Dime lobo… ¿te gustan las cadenas de plata? – Malfoy… y está detrás de mí… -.

Algo pesado cae sobre mi cabeza… y pierdo el sentido…


	6. Rescate a la merodeador

Se que he tardado un año en hacer este capítulo, pero me ha costado horrores torturar a Moony... y entre eso y la falta de inspiración por los examenes... lo siento... espero que el 7º no se haga de rogar tanto... lo empezaré a escribir esta noche...

Lo dicho... lo siento por la tardanza... pero espero que os guste

Como de costumbre quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me enviaron sus reviews dandome su opinion y a Ha-chan por su paciencia y por criticar constructivamente lo que escribo para que poco a poco pueda hacerlo mejor.

* * *

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

_**Capítulo 6: Rescate a la merodeador**_

Abro los ojos… ¡Cómo me duelen las muñecas! Es como si algo me cercenara lentamente la carne… me arden las heridas, las miro, aunque está todo oscuro… no se donde estoy…

Poco a poco consigo enfocar mis muñecas… veo que están sujetas con unas finas y afiladas cadenas de plata… en realidad no hay heridas graves pero me quema todo como si me hubieran cortado las venas con una daga de plata…

Pero… un momento… ¿Quién me ha traído hasta aquí?... ahhh… claro… la maldita serpiente de Malfoy… era él quien me mandaba esas cartas amenazándome… es él quien sabe mi secreto… es él quien dijo que me mataría… ¡Por Merlín que alguien me ayude!

Poco a poco empiezo a distinguir las pocas mesas de la clase de Pociones… escucho detrás de mi los ruidos de los ratones porque mi oído de lobo me permite oír mas de lo normal… percibo el chillido de uno de ellos antes de que el resto salga corriendo… maldición… se acerca alguien… probablemente sea Malfoy… esa maldita serpiente… no se que demonios pensará hacer conmigo… aunque parece que nada bueno…

- ¿Ya has despertado lobito? – su voz suena orgullosa y ese maldito ser trama algo malo… - de acuerdo… la fiesta empezará dentro de poco… y eres el invitado especial…

Me pasa burlonamente el dorso de su mano por la cara… grr que ganas me dan de partirle la suya… pero estoy atado… y… para colmo… el dolor de las muñecas me va a volver loco…

Sale de la habitación contoneándose como la asquerosa serpiente que es…

Maldición, mis muñecas están atadas… y no puedo hacer nada por soltarme… veo como corre la sangre por mis manos… no son heridas serias…

Por Merlín si intento moverme, las cadenas se clavan más en mi piel y me arden aún más las heridas…

Vuelven a escapar los ratones… veo entrar a Malfoy con otras tres personas… no las reconozco…

¡Maldito desgraciado¡Acaba de cruzarme la cara! Intento revelarme pero las cadenas se me clavan aún más en las muñecas… no quiero darles el placer de oírme gritar…

- Lobito… sabes que no deberías estar aquí ¿verdad?... sabes que no deberías estar en este colegio… que no deberías estudiar… que ni siquiera mereces estar en este mundo… eres un monstruo… - la voz ácida y burlona de Malfoy me hace mirarle con odio… lo aplastaría como a una rata si pudiera… - ay Lupin… Lupin… no deberías mirarme así… no es bueno

Uno de sus amigotes me pega otra bofetada…

- Asume tu situación monstruo… deberías salir del colegio… pero eso sería demasiado magnánimo por mi parte… así que te voy a enseñar lo que es el infierno… así que… lobito... mira atentamente y aprende…

Saca su varita del bolsillo y murmura un hechizo en voz baja, veo aparecer ante mí a las imágenes de Sirius, James y Peter… maldita serpiente rastrera y sin alma… ahora entiendo a que infierno te referías maldito desgraciado… aunque ese infierno sólo sea una farsa… pero intuyo que aún así dolerá horrores… por Merlín… que alguien me saque de aquí…

La imagen de Sirius me agarra la barbilla y me hace mirarle a los ojos… unos ojos vacíos… que se que no son los de mi amigo…

- Vaya vaya Remus… ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras un monstruo? – la voz de la imagen es, dolorosamente, la misma que la de mi amigo… y… que se me rompe el alma oírle llamarme monstruo…– si hubiéramos sabido lo que eras nunca te hubiéramos dirigido la palabra…

Sus ojos… esos ojos son con los que tantas y tantas veces he soñado, me miran con odio… se que no es él… se que no es Sirius pero entonces ¿por qué me duele tanto oirle hablar así?

No te queremos con nosotros así que… a ver cuando coges tus cosas lobo inmundo y te vas de nuestro colegio… no queremos engendros como tú…

Malfoy mira con satisfacción mi cara de dolor… aunque dentro de mi se que todo eso es una farsa… pero por Merlín como duele…

- No te queremos aquí… eres un monstruo... no te queremos con nosotros – James… - eres un maldito y repugnante licántropo… y no sabemos lo que tardarás en rebanar nuestras gargantas si te dejamos quedarte con nosotros…

- Es verdad… - Peter… no… - es por nuestra propia seguridad… este monstruo podría matarnos a todos en cualquier momento…

Miro a la figura de mis amigos… me intento convencer de que no son reales… no pueden ser ellos… no son ellos… ellos me aprecian… me quieren… no pueden ser ellos… por Merlín… no… no pueden ser ellos… ellos no… esos no pueden ser… imposible… ellos no quieren hacerme daño… es imposible… pero son sus imágenes… y por Morgana lo que me duelen sus palabras…

Veo como Malfoy se regodea de su hazaña… y empieza a pegarme…

- Eres un monstruo… eres un monstruo y deberías estar muerto…

Me duele el estómago… las muñecas… los tobillos… no… no puede ser… se están riendo… ¡por favor no! Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Es una pesadilla!

Veo una daga de plata… con dos cabezas de serpientes en la empuñadura… no… más plata no… ¡NO¡AUXILIO¡ME ABRASA¡ME QUEMA¡ AYUDA!

Las heridas me arden… noto algo ardiendo sobre las heridas… ¡¡¡SIRIUS AYUDA!!!

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado… pero abro los ojos con la esperanza de estar en mi habitación con mis amigos… pero solo alcanzo a oír la voz de esa pérfida serpiente…

- Por fin te has despertado… ahora podemos continuar con la fiesta…

Le miro ausente… aún veo borroso… él me quita los pantalones del uniforme… me quita los calzoncillos…

- Te voy a hacer todo lo que se me antoje… serás mi esclavo… si no quieres que tu querido Sirius se entere…

En estos momentos me acuerdo de algo que leí en un libro muy antiguo sobre licantropía…

" El licántropo únicamente se empareja una vez en la vida… en cuanto se aparea por primera vez, esa es la pareja que tendrá de por vida"

Me viene a la mente la sonrisa triste de Sirius… y se me rompe el corazón de pensar que no podré estar a su lado y que será Malfoy con quien deberé estar…

Por Merlín no… sin Sirius no… Merlín ayúdame donde quiera que estés… no me quedan fuerzas pero no quiero, no puedo consentirlo… no puede ser… no puedo entregarme a esa serpiente de Malfoy… no puede violarme… no… por Merlín… que no me haga esa tortura… todo menos eso… que me mate si hace falta… pero que no se atreva a violarme…

Le miro con cara de terror…

- Lobito te creía más listo… creía que ha sabias que era lo que te iba a hacer…

Mi cuerpo se revela… pero no tengo muchas fuerzas y estoy atado… intento moverme… impedir de alguna forma que él consiga su objetivo…

- O eres mi esclavo o Sirius se enterará de todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros…

No puedo hacer nada… no puedo moverme… no puedo defenderme… solo puedo rendirme… Sirius… espero que me perdones…

Malfoy agarra mi trasero…

- ¡¡¡¡REMUS!!!! – gracias a Merlín… eres tu… Sirius… -.

Te miro a los ojos… tu rostro dolido, preocupado y furioso es lo último que veo antes de perder el sentido… sabiendo ahora que estoy a salvo.


	7. ¿Cómo supiste…?

Antes de nada, perdón por la tardanza en escribir este capítulo, es cortito, pero la diferencia es que está escrito desde el punto de vista de Sirius.

Disfrutad de este capítulo, ya que solo queda uno para el final.

Un saludo

* * *

**Un aullido en el bosque prohibido**

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo supiste…?**_

Te veo salir de la habitación… aún sigues pálido por esa maldita carta… Moony… que ganas tengo de matar al que te está haciendo esto… a ese maldito desgraciado que te hace estar así…

Voy un momento a lavarme la cara al baño… así me despejaré porque no pienso dejar de mirar el mapa hasta que vuelvas… no… me niego a dejar que te pase algo malo…

-- Flashback –

Me despierto y no está… miro su cama… imposible.. ¿dónde ha ido? Aún está débil por la luna llena… son las 7 de la mañana ¡Por Morgana! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Me pongo el uniforme lo más rápido que puedo y salgo corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la sala común… me choco contra la barandilla de la escalera… y… menos mal… está ahí… sentado en su sillón… estudiando… está bien… no pasa nada…

Bajo las escaleras y me acerco a él por la espalda…

- Remus ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano?

Él pega un salto del sillón y me mira sonriendo…

- No podía dormir y he bajado a estudiar algo…

Le alboroto el pelo con la mano.

- Creía que te había pasado algo… no lo hagas más… y si lo haces avísame…

- No te preocupes Paddy – vuelve a sonreírme… me encanta… - bueno, ya que estás despierto… ¿vamos a despertar a Peter y a James para ir a desayunar?

Le veo subir las escaleras hasta el dormitorio… se apoya elegantemente en la barandilla de la escalera con la que yo había tropezado antes, me mira y…

- Padfoot… gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi…

-- Fin del Flashback –

Quiero saber quien es el mostruo que le hace eso a Remus… le mordería, lo destrozaría… y se lo merecería…

Vuelvo a mirar el mapa… Remsie ¿Dónde estás?...

Le veo en el pasillo... ¿por qué demonios habrá tenido que ir por ahí? Le prohibí que fuera por sitios así… debía de haber ido por los pasadizos… son más seguros… no quiero que le hagan nada, debió haber ido por donde le he dicho…

Bueno, no creo que le pase nada, voy a pegarme una ducha rápida para ver si me tranquilizo, no tardaré nada… pero es que parezco un perro encerrado, y estoy a punto de ponerme a morder algo… me quito la ropa y me meto bajo el agua caliente… casi ardiendo… y dejo de pensar por un segundo… o al menos lo intento… por Merlín Moony, espero que no te pase nada… o si no, mataré a quien se atreva a ponerte una mano encima…

Vuelvo delante del mapa… Remus… ¿Dónde estás?... no te veo… en la biblioteca… nada… de vuelta a la Sala Común… nada… maldición Moony… busco por todos lados… y… demonios ¿qué haces en las mazmorras?... y… ¡¡Malfoy!!

Maldito… eras tú desde el principio, el que le estabas haciendo eso a Remus… ¡maldito desgraciado!

Salgo corriendo de la Sala Común… sólo Merlín sabe que le estarán haciendo… Ese traidor las va a pagar todas juntas… por desgraciado, por atreverse a tocarle… no tiene derecho ni siquiera a rozar el suelo que pisa Moony… se va a enterar este maldito de lo que es meterse con alguien preciado para Sirius Orion Black…

Llego a las mazmorras y miro el mapa… estoy cerca… Remus aguanta… por favor…

Escucho un grito… Le pego una patada a la puerta más cercana…

¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! No oses siquiera imaginar el ponerle una mano encima…

Remus se desmaya… y yo le pego un puñetazo a Malfoy apartándole de él… Con un hechizo amordazo sus secuaces y les ato de los pies al techo…

Esgrimo la varita hacia el maldito traidor… que está sentado en el suelo semiinconsciente por mi puñetazo… se merece la muerte… pero creo que le haré algo más doloroso…

Le encadeno las muñecas y los tobillos y le meto en un caldero lleno de agua… noto como patalea para intentar liberarse… le saco de golpe…

- Ni se te ocurra… - le meto la cabeza en el agua… y se la vuelvo a sacar – nunca más… tocar a Remus y mucho menos decir nada sobre él – le intento ahogar de nuevo - ¿me has entendido desgraciado?

Malfoy sigue tosiendo… le hago que me mire a la cara…

- Porque si no esto va a ser mucho más dulce que lo que te haré…

No puedo evitar pegarle de nuevo hasta dejarle sin conocimiento… y atarlo a la pared de la misma forma que está Remus… le desato a él con cuidado… le cojo en brazos… le pego una última patada a Malfoy con todas mis ganas y me llevo a Moony por los pasadizos hasta nuestro cuarto…

Le tumbo en la cama y empiezo con cuidado a limpiar las heridas, a curarlas y a vendarlas… le limpio la sangre del cuerpo… por Merlín… ¿qué te han hecho? Intento no hacerte daño… pero gimes de dolor de vez en cuando aunque no despiertas… te tapo con la sabana y me siento a tu lado mirándote…

No se cuanto tiempo llevo observándote… pero veo como abres los ojos… te fijas en mi… y veo lágrimas correr por tus mejillas…

- ¿Cómo supiste…?


End file.
